A Villager's Ambition
by Elfeyro
Summary: Shawn is a villager in Minecraft, but he hates his role. All his life, he longs to be a be a player, but life hates him. One day, a tragic event happened to his village, and something incredible happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the new story I was talking about. I'm so glad you gave me a chance to redeem myself after dropping the last story. I don't want to bored you out with an appreciation speech, so let's move onto the story.**

* * *

"Thank you for the trade, sir," I told the heavily geared up player with the player ID **BigLegitMLGSlayer**. He, like all players, just simply ignored me and left the building.

Well, I suppose I shouldn't blame them considering everything we say is heavily muffled by our nose. Why did Notch have to give us all huge ass noses. I sighed yet again as I waited for new customers to enter my library.

I gave up after 20 seconds and decided to go outside to talk to my fellow villagers, the only people that will understand my "language". I currently reside in a fairly large village with two blacksmiths, George and John, some residents, and Shawn, me, the librarian. Days go by fairly well considering that I have lived for a quite a long time for a villager, a total of 2 hours. Considering how no same villagers respawn unlike the structures that we live in, being alive for 2 hours is an accomplishment in our minds. Of course, I have always dreamt of becoming a player, so I won't have to fear death, but of course that will never happen.

Just as I closed the door behind me, I heard a voice and turned. It's Jeff, the owner of a small house near the library. We get along quite well, but we all think he's pretty messed up in the head because he talked about having seen a dragon like figure in the game and three headed monsters, but we all know that those don't exist. Anyways, we talked for about 3 minutes before he pointed out that the sun is starting to set. I hurrily ran back to my home. On my way home, I noticed John outside his workshop fixing his house. Most of the wooden planks there are missing. I slowed down and approached him.

"What's wrong?" I inquired and he scowled.

"Players. That's what's wrong," he said angrily. "Not only did they steal from my chest yet again, but they broke parts of my house to craft shit." I shrugged because this happens to all the important members of the village. George also gets robbed by players as well, and I usually have my bookshelves broken and the books taken from me as well, so usually I just wait for the servers to refresh. I wish we could respawn as well, but when a villager dies, he/she dies for good. That's another reason why I wished that I was a player.

The day went by in 10 minutes and already mobs are starting to spawn. I quickly locked my door, and prayed to Notch that player will show up. Usually, we shouldn't worry since this world is part of a server made by creator **BobBaDob** , but some players are very much dickheads to the point where they will purposely blow up our homes with us trapped in it. Therefore, praying for players to show up is also a major risk.

* * *

 **Intermission: Ok, before we move on, let me explain a few things. Currently, the main character is Shawn, the villager, and he is part of a server made by a player named BobBaDob. Basically, the server is a sandbox faction server, where land outside spawn is mineable and factions can claim territory. Every faction can only claim 500 cubic blocks worth of land. However, for every player that's in the faction, the faction can claim an additional 50 cubic blocks. Land outside of spawn that are not claimed can be accessible to all players, but the land refreshes every 5 hours, returning everything to its default state; including mobs that were originally there. Shawn is currently a villager in a village located at an unclaimed area about 300 blocks from spawn.**

* * *

Once again for like the twentieth time in my life, I wished I could be a player and fight the mobs, but my arms are always glued together, so I can't do anything to fight against the mobs. However, before I could daydream any further, a see a zombie slam right to my door, causing the entire structure to shake. I uttered a pitiful whimper and scrambled back to the corner of my house just to find a zombie staring at me hungrily from the windows with its cold, dead eyes.

I closed my eyes and took a shakened breath.

"Well, this is the end of my life," I muttered to myself miserably. I watched as the door slowly gave away to the zombie's inhumane strength, and prayed to Notch for one last time.

The door finally collapse under the immense strength and the hungry zombie charged at me with an uneven gait. Suddenly, I have an overwhelming sense of will to not die and that will urged me to run straight towards the door, even though I did sustain a scratch from the zombie while running out.

I finally got out and headed to meet up with the other townsman. I frantically scanned around to look for any signs of life. I heard a scream and ran towards it. I arrived at the village central clearing of the village. To my horror, what I saw before me can be described as much more sadistic than anything that I have ever witnessed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for giving me a chance to redeem myself. I have a question. What did you think about this fanfictions over my previous one? Please feel free to write me a review. I'll try to update about once per week every Thursday if I could. So right now, I'm going to play some Left 4 Dead 2 :D. Don't judge me, I love that game.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm back with Chapter 2 in hand, so I'm just going to quietly upload it and slowly back away. *slowly edge away from screen*.**

* * *

The scene presented in front of me is truly what I will describe as "hellish". In front of me lied about a dozen zombie spawners, each one with a spiritual dead trapped within spinning. Dozens of villagers lied bleeding and dead near the plaza. However, what terrified me to the maximum was that those spawners were intentionally placed down by someone, and that someone is the person standing in the middle of the plaza. It was holding another zombie spawner in its hand and it seems to be pondering on whether or not it should place it down. I came to decide that I should quickly run and hide, but before I could turn around, I heard a low moan behind me. Crying out in fear, I immediately started sprinting. Unfortunately, the direction I'm running towards is the plaza, and the player slowly turned its head to look at the chase. From what I can tell, the player clearly seems amused in what is in my opinion, a life and dead situation.

Suddenly, I felt a large force striking me from the side, and I was knocked forcefully to a nearby wall. Upon impact, I felt a sickening *crunch* and felt overwhelming pain rushing through my body. Most likely I have broken two or three ribs. I painfully tried to get up, but an arrow immediately punctured my shoulder and pinned it to the wall. I screamed out in pain, but obviously no one near would help me or spare me mercy right now. I heard a voice in the direction of the arrow shot.

"That villager trying to run from fate is starting to annoy the fuck out of me, so I shot him." He called out to the player in the plaza. The player casted a halfhearted glance back at me before looking back towards the spawners.

"I'd let the zombies take care of him," it said casually as if my life is comparable to mere dirt.

The other player simply shrugged and replied, "Hey, whatever you say, **NEKiller**." I couldn't do anything but hear the two players' distant conversation and watch as two zombies slowly edge towards me. Since I was unable to move, the zombies are moving at almost a leisurely pace, which is understandable considering how I'm a literal "dish" laying in front of them. The only things I can really do right now is curse the hell out of the two players; **NEKiller** and **SadisticFreak238** ; before I die a slow and painful death.

I slowly wheezed as I wait for my impending doom. It's hard to believe that just a few minutes ago, I was talking to my fellow townsman. And now, I'm an open air buffet for some zombies. _If I were only a player, I could have easily respawned and plan revenge against them._ I thought bitterly to myself as the first zombie stumbled within a few meters away from me. With a sickening grin, it began chomping into my flesh, causing me indescribable pain. Soon, it's companions arrived and didn't hesitate to join in the buffet. My vision is slowly turning dark.

Everything is hazy with bloody red... outlines.

Everything is becoming blurry.

My entire body is numb from the pain, and I had long stopped screaming.

Everything is too painful to bear. And my life slowly fades out of existence...

I am dead...

* * *

 **SadisticFreak238**

* * *

"Wow, what a waste of spawners." I said disappointedly and shook my head. When I first arrived here with Killer, I thought this village would have enough residents for me to enjoy this show, but all I got was 2 minutes of it. It's in a word - disappointing. I dug out my silk touch pickaxe from my inventory and began harvesting the spawners that I have planted down while Killer heads off to loot the chests from the two former blacksmiths. Soon, I broke all the spawners that I placed down earlier.

I glanced back at my partner.

"Let's head back to the faction base," I told Killer, and he agreed. After typing in a command, we arrived at our faction, **The Laughting Ghouls**. I went to store my items away.

Our faction is one of the top 10 factions on this server and we have one of the highest numbers of players in it. We all have a common interest... we all hate mobs and we love torturing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Happy 4th of July to all Americans out there, and if you don't celebrate the 4th, then have a happy day today. You are well aware that I started writing this chapter two days ago, so that's why the beginning message is Happy 4th of July XD. Anyways, onto the chapter we go with Sean starting in the chapter.**

* * *

My body vanishes with a sudden _puff_ and my conscious entered the realm of the dead. I am well aware that my body has probably been infected with the zombies bite and it will turn into one of them soon, but that's the least of my concerns. Right now, my conscious is floating around within a see of darkness filled with green numerals. I suppose that's what they call coding. Anyways, I hear a mechanical voice within my head croak,

"Within 48 minutes, the system will conduct a system refresh. In which the event occurs, all deceased entities will be eliminated permanently from the game."

I had expected my consciousness to be eliminated as soon as my body died, but hearing it being confirmed still paralyzed me with shock. _Could I have done ANYTHING to save myself?_ I thought miserably to myself as the timer slowly ticked on. I noticed a grid after I finished my crybaby fit. Curiously, I directed my consciousness over to check. I see a database listing all the mobs that have been slaughtered within the last few hours. When my eyes scrolled down to the villager kills, they nearly popped out of my "spirit".

 _1,297!?_ I yelled out within my mind. That absurd. Why would anyone bother to slaughter us because we drop absolutely nothing! My village only composed of a few dozen villagers and now I see over a thousand villagers killed?!

I can't believe my eyes, this is madness. I slowly sinked back into my bubble in depression, anticipating my elimination. A timer slowly counted down within my mind, and I started recapturing all the events that have happened in my meager hour of life. I sighed and despair and just simply waited.

* * *

 **47 minutes later with only 38 seconds on the timer**

* * *

 _Well, the timer is almost up._ I thought to myself miserably. The countdown begins.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...5...4...3...2...1...

And then silence. I waited, but nothing seems to be happening. Suddenly, the green numerals began to glow increasingly in brightness. It causes me to squint and cover my eyes. I hear something growing increasingly in volume.

"System failure, command overridden. Unknown entity ******* currently holding primary command over server system." The earlier robotic voice spoke.

Suddenly, a bunch of the green numerals started clumping together, forming an almost human being, but it can speak.

"Ho ho, I finally hacked onto this servers internal system." The alienated being spoke and began messing with the system. From what I can tell, he/she is wrecking havoc by increasing hostile mob spawn rates by 5000%, converting all entities of water into lava, setting spawn points to the nether and many others.

To be honest, I'm both frightened and admired that figure. Our server is one of the more popular servers and each day, it would have an average of at least 1000 people online. Therefore, for a hacker to be able to hack into such advanced defenses is worth praising over.

Finally, he/she arrived at the mob kills board and stopped. I can't see his/her expression, but I guessed that he/she is contemplating about something.

"Hmm, I guess I can revert all these dead mobs to look like players so that will be amusing to watch." He/she muttered to himself/herself. Suddenly, it turned its head and noticed my consciousness floating around.

"Hey, you there!" It flew at an astonishing pace and reached me in a few seconds. It (got tired of the boy/girl thing lol :p) stared at me. "I'd never knew that there is still another entity alive in the system. Shouldn't they all be wiped out by now?" It pondered.

"You seem like you have endured through quite a bit of suffering," it said to me, and I hurrily nodded, hoping it can help me in any way possible.

"I guess I can make you permanently into a player, if the system will pass through, but what am I talking about? I already have takin control of the main system board. Sadly, for only a short period of time." It kept muttering to itself for a period of time.

As if finally coming to a decision, it spoke to me. "Fine, I have developed a method to permanently turn you into a villager, but in return, I want you to wreck as much havoc as possible. Maybe even eliminate a bunch of factions would be great." It said casually, but to me, this is a life changing moments.

 _Permanently become a player?! That has been my everlasting dream! Hell yeah, I do anything to become a player._ I thought to myself happily, and I instantly nodded, hoping it can notice.

"Alright," it said, "I will began the transfermation process shortly." Suddenly, a bunch of green numerals began forming around me and a screen instantly popped out in from of me. It was an account screen for Minecraft.

 _Who in the world is he/she, and why is he/she willing to help me of all entities._ I stared at that figure in worship, and happily began customizing my name, skin, and account.

After I finished, my name is now officially **Sean'sAmbitions**. For my skin, I decided for midnght black hair, blood red eyes, and an ocean blue robe. Finally, now I'm a brand new person.

"T-thank you milord," I said respectfully, surprised that my voice worked. It began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahahah, milord, huhuhuh what do you think this is, the stone ages?!" It said in between laughter, and I looked at him confusingly. After a short while, it got ahold of itself and started explaining the basics of being a player to me before finally it sent me to the server.

"I'm also a player in this server, but no one knows that I'm actually a hacker, but my player name is **Iskeno** if you are looking for me in the future." Iskeno continued, "my time is up, but I hope I can get news of you wrecking some noobs when I log onto the sever next time." And with a farewell, he (finally revealed gender) vanished in thin air.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew, that took a bit of creative thinking to come up with considering I can't even remember my password sometimes, and now I have to come up with logical hacking XD. Anyways, I know this is slightly different from Minecraft, but fuck it. It's a fanfiction for a reason I guess. Anyways, I'm open to take suggestions if you all will be so kind to leave meh a review :3. Anyways I'm going to take a slight break (don't judge me, I love using the words "suddenly" and "anyways"). Okay, well I'm going to sign out right now.**

 **-Byee bye , Elfeyro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **Yeah, highschool summer shit snuck up to me quicker than I can even curse, "Sh*t!" So I have less operating space with this story, plus another story that I'm righting with a friend of mine. Anywho, despite all this, I'll still post weekly chapters. Okay, you're probably bored of me talking about all this crap, so I'm gonna just move on to the fanfic.**

* * *

I look around curiously. _This seems to be the default player spawn area._ I thought to myself and began exploring the area. Previously as a villager, I would never be able to enter the player spawn area due to my identity of an NPC. However, there are some extremely powerful NPCs at spawn that do trade and help the players. Unsurprisingly, I'm the only "player" on the server currently, but many will began joining in soon.

I checked my balance to find that it's completely empty, which is understandable because I was given necessary equipment for survival ranging from the simplest tools to some leather enchanted gear.

"Well, since I'm still a "noob", I should get a move on." I said before heading out to the wilderness. I quickly began chopping down trees the first moment I have. After around 60 blocks, my frail axe finally gave away and crumbled away into several pieces, but by now, I already have enough wood blocks. Nearly all factions prefer to keep their primary base as far away from spawn because that way, they won't be as much of a visual target to bigger factions. That means most areas around spawn are generally unclaimed except for a few powerhouse factions.

I headed back to spawn to sell off some of the wood for a decent price, and then bought some torches as well as more food to supply myself for the trip underground. Just as I was about to leave spawn, a message suddenly appeared in my chatbox.

"The server is back to date, and within 10 seconds, players will be able to spawn back in." This brought a hint of fear and worry to my mind.

 _I'd better go look for a cave really soon before I get slaughtered by some higher faction members._ I thought to myself before hurrying towards the forest yet again. I gathered some fallen saplings to use as fuel underground and began tunneling down in a staircase fashion. I covered up the top to avoid unwanted attention coming from the outside. Already, more than a hundred players have joined the server and I can't afford detection because of my shit gear. Before long, I have dug down 50 some blocks before finally stopping and expanding it to a small clearing. I began setting up a crafting bench, a furnace, a chest, and some torches.

After making sure that there are no areas dark enough to spawn mobs, I started smelting some iron ores that I have picked out of the rocks earlier. Soon enough, the ores smelted into densely packed ingots, and I ended up with a total of 3 pieces. I decided to store the iron away in my personal chest using a server command that everyone could use.

* * *

 **One Minecraft Day Later**

* * *

After mining for a full day, I've finally stumbled across an abandoned mineshaft. Joyeously, I began exploring the mineshaft, hoping to find some valuable minerals. I finally obtained enough iron to fully craft a full iron set, including an iron sword and pickaxe. Luckily, I haven't encountered any players yet, but I did almost get poisoned to death by some cave spiders. I headed deeper into the mineshaft before finally coming across a chest. I opened it up wishing for some diamond or maybe even some emeralds, but to my disappointed, there was only some seeds along with a music disc labeled "13".

Another hour soon passed as I stumbled further down the cave. However, to my suspicion, I began noticing an increase in zombie spawning. Curious, I headed towards that direction to find, to my luck, a monster spawner dungeon. I guickly placed a torch at the spawned to prevent more zombies from spawning.

I looked through the two chests and found an item that made my heart speed up tremendously: a golden apple. I hurrily stored the golden apple in my personal chest, whom I named **Chester,** along with the rest of my iron and the music disc. However, before I can exit the dungeon, I saw two name tags suddenly appear near the dungeon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't judge ok? I love don't starve. It's a good game and Chester is a good chest :).**


	5. Farewell

**Ok, before I make you all hate me to a personal level, I'm going to stop. First off, I am truly and most regretfully sorry. I didn't know my fan fiction careers would end so soon, but there's really not much I can do. Let's start back to early January when I stopped uploading "Nations of Minecraft". During that time, I was going through some major stress issues to the point where I'm frequently getting dark thoughts in my mind. It truly made me stop doing much of anything outside of schoolwork and home chores. To be honest, I hated it. I hated myself for being so weak. Finally, when school is starting to come to an end, I gradually got back to normal. However, that's when conflict arises between me and my stories. I'm going to admit it, I have completely lost the moral to continue writing the story, partially due to the stress and partially due to the fact that my brain has drawn a complete blank towards the topic. It got to a point where I'm literally trying to force the plot, which is not good for neither of us. That's why I stopped "Nations of Minecraft". After the apology notice, I began thinking that maybe my writers excitement we'll return to me if I start a fresh story, but I was wrong. Although the story started out pretty smoothly, I began to realize that I really have lost my usual passion for Minecraft Fanfictions. I suppose it's due to my age and the downfall in popularity towards the game, but I'm hating myself badly for continuing writing the story despite not enjoying it. I believed if I kept going, it wouldn't even be related to Minecraft anymore. That's why I am going to stop my stories right now to pretend my readers from hating me even more. Again, I am truly sorry for making you guys believe that I am going to keep writing fan fictions but at the same time, I don't want to make you all disappointed in me for writing shitty content that is forced. Therefore, this will serve as my farewell, apology, and gratitude message for all my readers out there worldwide.**

 **This is Elfeyro signing out for the last time, and I hope everyone will have a very nice day. Gosh, I really want to cry right now :(.**


End file.
